I Hear Your Voice
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: [AU] It all started with an unusual car accident that happened 10 years ago. The incident brought two strangers 10 years later. Based on a Korean drama of the same name. Rated T for crime, suspense and romance elements.
1. Accident

**Hello, it's me again! Here's my latest FF based on the Korean drama based on the same title. I used to watch "I hear your voice" every Sunday and it's one of the best dramas I had ever watched. So I'm writing this, but the plotting of mine is VARY from what you had seen in the drama if you'd watched.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchises, same for future chapters.**

* * *

**Accident**

"I just don't know why the heck your mobile phone was on my table… I swear, I really don't know!"

"Of course you do! If my phone wasn't on your table, I will have my phone with me now!"

**"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!"**

"I know you too well, Matsukaze… YOU, who have the cheapest Nokia Asha 311 among us, want to own a very good smart phone to show off, right? I know you're jealous of us, and you can't afford to buy a brand new smart phone, so you got my Samsung Galaxy S3 on you table!"

**"MATATAGI!"**

"And now my phone is with the TEACHER! How could you EXPLAIN ALL THIS SHIT!"

An argument between two grade-six students broke a peaceful afternoon.

"I swear I don't take your phone! I SWEAR, I want a new phone, yes, but…"

"Now you'd tell me the truth!"

"NO! If I want to, I will earn money and get myself one! I swear, I don't steal or rob or hit and run!"

"Hmph!" The spicky-haired Matatagi became silent. He turned his head away from the brunette. Tenma tried using his metallic blue eyes to show his innocence, but it wouldn't work.

"Matatagi…"

Just then, both of them heard a loud bang and tires dragging along the road. Both students who had finished their argument beside the junction, turned their heads towards the sound, only to find out that a lorry which was being hit by a luxury sedan. The lorry driver jumped down from his vehicle. His hairstyle was like a punk and he wore a purple jacket along with a pair of green trousers. The black-haired lorry driver yielded a Wellington hammer with him.

Inside the luxury sedan, there were two people; an adult who's driving a child who's sitting next to him. Both of them were badly injured due to the accident. The adult had his head bleeding caused by the fragile pieces from the windscreen, and the child had his throat injured so he was temporary unable to speak. The two, who were being stuck inside the luxury sedan, couldn't do anything because of the injuries.

"This ain't good…" Tenma murmured.

The lorry driver rose up his hammer and smashed the windscreen into pieces. He then raised the hammer up high and aimed at the adult. The blue spiky-haired child couldn't do anything but screamed with his pain throat. The child looked at the driver hitting his father's head until he bleed to death.

"Uwaaaah!" The child screamed in pain of losing his dad, and tears flowed from his yellow eyes. The driver with an evil smile turned his head and looked at the child.

"Now, I have to finish you up, my little dear…" Fudou murmured while looking at the child crying. Fudou again lifted up his hammer and attempted to do the same, when…

_"Snap!"_

Fudou looked around. He saw a brunette who's taking a photo with his Nokia phone. "Damn it!" Fudou stared at Tenma. The child looked at Tenma as well, hoping Tenma would help him.

"Matsukaze, this ain't good… Just leave!" Matatagi whispered to Tenma right before he ran. Tenma attempted to run but his legs were shivering. Fudou, along with his hammer, walked swiftly towards Tenma and Matatagi. Matatagi ran back and grabbed Tenma's hand. Both of them fled from the scene.

"Run!"

Fudou chased the two students along the streets. The students ended up panting behind bushes at the end of a street. Thankfully Fudou was still a few hundred metres away from them.

"Great… You made a _big_ mistake," Matatagi whispered.

"I know…"

"Do you realize that…" Matatagi became silent when both of them heard the footsteps. Tenma and Matatagi covered their mouths with their hands respectively.

"I know you're there…" Fudou, along with the hammer full of blood, spoke with an evil tone.

The two remained silence.

"I'm trying to kill someone I hate. I wanted to kill his family. Now, great, YOU RUINED IT! … I don't know who you are, but I'll find you and I'll kill you. **To those who witness this or dared to prove my guilt, I will kill you as well… you must hide, forever…**" Then he walked away from the bushes.

"Shit. What shall we do now?" Matatagi asked.

Tenma remained silence for a moment.

"Things will work out somehow…"

* * *

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" Inspector Hiroto asked the child in a hospital. The child shook his head before pointing to his throat, showed that he was unable to speak at the moment.

"Oh I see…" Hiroto gave the child a drawing pad along with a crayon, "just write your name here. We're currently having a conversation with you to gather some information and evidences about the accident."

The child nodded his head as he acknowledged what Inspector Hiroto was trying to do. He received the drawing pad and the crayon and started to scribble on the drawing pad. Moments later he showed the inspector the pad. Inspector read the name written on the pad.

"So, Tsurugi Kyousuke is your name, right?" Hiroto spoke, "then I will call you Tsurugi, won't I?"

Tsurugi nodded.

"What's your age?" Tsurugi wrote a number 12 on the pad.

"Did you remember the accident?" Tsurugi got back a little when he heard the word 'accident'. Yes, the accident was a trauma to him.

"You see, I'm sorry for your father…" Hiroto patted Tsurugi's back gently, trying to comfort Tsurugi who was sobbing, "but you must help me, OK?" Tsurugi nodded.

"Can you draw well?" Tsurugi nodded his head again.

"OK, tell me how the lorry driver looks like, on the pad." Tsurugi grabbed a crayon and started to draw the lorry driver's face in his memory. Moments later he had done drawing. Strangely he put an arrow towards the face along with the words 'he killed my dad'.

"So, he killed your dad, didn't he?" Hiroro asked. Tsurugi quickly nodded his head, ensuring that the lorry driver was also a murderer.

"Well, everything gets interesting…" Hiroto murmured.

* * *

The next day, two boys were seen standing outside the court. Both of them were standing beside two doors, Tenma at the right entrance of the court, and Matatagi at the left.

"Matsukaze, are you sure about that?"

"But, I saw the kid was so innocent…" said Tenma, "the killer might kill other innocent people if he won't be placed behind the bars."

"You're right…" Matatagi said in hesitation.

"Alright. Let's count to three and open the door."

Matatagi nodded.

"One…" Their hands were on the doorknobs respectively.

"Two…"

"Damn it! I can't!" Matatagi almost shouted.

"Come on Matatagi, just give me a break," Tenma said.

"Ah, alright."

"Let's try again."

"Here it goes."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

And the door was opened. _One door was opened_…

* * *

**I sensed some suspense here… (Sniffs)**

**Ok, anyway my birthday is around the corner (this Friday I think), so I need some birthday fics… Recommend KyouTen, and it's your choice if you want to put some yaoi elements XD**

**Remember to review and follow the story, and I will see you next time in the next chapter.**


	2. Promise

**Yesterday was my birthday, what a day :D**

**Back to the story, the biggest challenge of doing this fic is the usage of vocabularies in court. Do you realize that court scenes are always appeared in the Korean drama? Talk about that! And please don't mind about the "Act 136 under Traffic Accident Law" or similar to that… I just made up this to let the story flow XP**

* * *

**Promise**

Meanwhile in the court, a gownsman was seen sitting in front. Fudou, who was found guilty in the accident, was ordered to sit beside his council. Tsurugi, who was a victim and so far the only witness of the accident, appealed himself at the audience stand. Tsurugi wore patient pajamas while Fudou dressed himself up with prison clothes.

"As you can see, my respective gownsman," Fudou's council started to speak, "there's only a witness who's involved in the accident, so literally the evidence collected from the scene is too weak to conclude that my defendant, Fudou Akio, killed the late victim of the accident, Tsurugi Yuuichi, purposely in an accident. Plus, son of Tsurugi, which is Tsurugi Kyousuke is just a 12-year-old boy. His words sometimes cannot be trusted. It was just a hit-and-run car accident, after all."

Fudou looked at young Tsurugi and gave him an evil smile.

"_Great. I will escape from being sentenced, by now,_" Fudou monologued.

Seconds later, Tsurugi moaned.

"What's happening?" the gownsman put his attention on the young boy. Meanwhile, Tsurugi grabbed the drawing pad and the crayon and start scribbling.

"I can read someone's mind," he wrote, "Fudou is a daredevil! He killed my father!" The drawing pad was grabbed and the content was read out loud.

"What?" the gownsman smirked, "even a child can read our minds? Come on, I can do mind-reading too, for sure. Mind reading is impossible for human, understand?"

Tsurugi felt irritated as no one believed his words, even Fudou who gave him an evil smile. Tsurugi's eyes immediately focused on Fudou's evil eyes. "_Hmph, nobody will believe your little trick, you fool. Guess what, when I'm found innocent, I will be released so I will torture some people's lives with my own will…_"

Tsurugi again read what Fudou thought. He moaned again but this time nobody replied him. Nobody believed his 'special power'. Tears started to flow from Tsurugi's eyes.

"Where's justice?" Tsurugi thought.

"And now," the gownsman spoke loudly, "allow me to announce that, according to Act 136 under Traffic Accident Law, due to lack of evidence, allow me to sentence that…"

Just then, one of the entrance doors was opened. A young boy walked into the court. He was in his school uniform. He turned his head and looked at his friend who didn't open the door. He stood inside the court, watching his friend fleeing away from the door of justice.

"Please," the gownsman focused on the boy who recently entered the court, "allow me to ask, who are you? And why are you here?"

The boy cleared his throat.

"My name is Matsukaze Tenma, and I'm the witness of the car accident!" the brunette introduced himself before showing off his phone, "and THIS is the evidence of someone who's trying to commit a murder!"

Everyone in the court was shocked. Even Fudou who didn't expect that coming, felt irritated. He wanted to kill Tenma in front of everyone as Tenma tried to prove Fudou's guilt instead of taking 'advices' from Fudou.

Tenma turned his head to face Tsurugi. He then placed both hands on Tsurugi's shoulders. "Trust me, I will help you, ok?"

"_I hope I can do it,_" Tenma thought. Tsurugi knew what Tenma was trying to do. Tsurugi acknowledged Tenma by giving him a smile.

Tenma was then guided to have a sit at the witness stand. Suddenly, Fudou lost his temper. He immediately pushed Tenma onto the ground and attempted to choke him. "How dare you do this to me!" Fudou hardly pushed around Tenma's neck, "I warned you that the one who dared to prove my guilt will die! Now you shall die!"

It was a completely chaos in the court. Tenma, who was being chocked by Fudou, felt petrified and hopeless. His face turned pale. It took moments for the police officers to pull Fudou away from Tenma. Tenma was coughing to catch his breath.

"Bring him outside the court, now!" the gownsman ordered. The police officers dragged away the suspect of the accident from the court.

"I SWEAR! I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BETTER REMEMBER THIS!" Fudou kept on shouting towards Tenma like a psycho, until he was nowhere seen inside the court. Tenma was seen still coughing at the witness stand. But, he showed an OK-sign when he was asked if he could confess in the court.

And soon the new storyline of this unusual car-crash case has begun. Tenma first swore to prove that he's telling the truth or he would like to face consequences from the authorities. Then, he sat down and said what he had seen near the place where the accident occurred. He also mentioned Matatagi, who was another witness of the accident. Later, he showed the gownsman evidence, which was a picture of Fudou attempting to hit Tsurugi with the same Wellington hammer on the luxury sedan.

"Good, looks like we have enough from Matsukaze's confession. Thanks," the gownsman started to speak again, "anyway, after the evidence we gathered just now has been analyzed…"

Everyone held their breath. The court was in pin-drop silence. Tenma and Tsurugi, who's looking at the panel, were hoping for a good result.

"…allow me to announce that, under 109 under the Murdering Law, for those who attempted to kill victims for purpose… Our main suspect of the accident, which is Fudou Akio, is…"

The crowd remained silence.

"…sentenced for 10 years behind the bars."

Tsurugi smiled brightly as he was very satisfied about the consequence to Fudou. He looked at Tenma, but his eyes told him Tenma was unhappy. "Tenma was worrying about something," Tsurugi thought.

* * *

Tenma was seen walking outside the law court. He couldn't forget what Fudou said to him. Suddenly he felt horrified. He wondered if Fudou's words would become true. Tenma squatted and pushed his bang upwards with his both hands. This showed that he was in dilemma.

Just then, Tsurugi slowly approached Tenma. He reached Tenma before patting Tenma's shoulders to say hello. Tenma slowly turned his head towards Tsurugi's face.

"What… what do you want from me? … Just… leave me… alone…" Tenma muttered.

"Thank… thank you…" Tsurugi finally spoke.

"Oh, I'm so mad right now…" Tenma complained, "Only now you can speak!"

"_But, what if the bad guy will come after me once he's released from jail?_" Tenma monologued.

At the same time, Tsurugi looked into Tenma's eyes. He knew what Tenma meant. He placed his hands on Tenma's hands and pulled them away from Tenma's fangs.

"I… I will… protect… you… no matter… what…" Tsurugi muttered.

Tenma then hugged Tsurugi. "Thanks… so… Can you tell me your name? I'm Matsukaze Tenma."

"Nice to meet you… I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke," Tsurugi introduced himself right after they let go each other.

Tenma took out an empty notebook with a picture of Goenji playing football as the cover of the notebook. "Here…" Tenma gave it to Tsurugi, "remember to show me when we'll meet again."

Tsurugi nodded while receiving the notebook from Tenma. Tsurugi then threw a big smile towards Tenma.

"I promise I will."

* * *

**Kuroko K.: So… Tsurugi-kun can read minds… interesting…**

**Ken: Just like Park Su-Ha in the drama…**

**Yes indeed, pals… Remember to review… OK, I'm moving on to the next chapter… KBye~**


	3. Aftermath

**The story is updated. I will try to update at least once every week until the story is over.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

_(Tsurugi's POV)_

xXx

_Dear Diary,_

_It was 10 years past since that murderer was justified and locked behind bars. But, he's going to be released soon. Meanwhile, I kept on practicing karate and taekwondo, not for self defence, but only to fulfil my promise to Matsukaze 10 years back. Every time after studying from the nearby university, I will train with my pal Aomine. This ex-classmate teaches me a lot. I'm so happy as I learned something new from this badass dude. I hope I will see you soon, Matsukaze._

_Dated – 5/5/20XX_

xXx

"Done with my diary," I closed the book that Matsukaze gave. My MP3 player was still playing with Maroon 5's songs, and I was still wearing my red-and-blue headphones. I tool it off and unplug it from the player. Then, I packed up my stuff by putting the player, the headphones and the notebook into my blue backpack.

Did I mention that I use the notebook as a diary?

I stood up and picked up my backpack. Sweat from my body was completely evaporated from me after a half-an-hour rest from martial arts training for two hours. I bid farewell to my sensei and left his training room.

While I was wandering on the street, I saw a brunette. I ran towards him while calling the name 'Matsukaze'. I got my hand on his shoulder and he turned his head towards me. Too bad, it's not him.

"I'm sorry," I apologised. Why almost every brunette shares almost same hairstyle? That was just my point of view. No flames here please. But, I'm good of remembering his face, so I'm disappointed when I meet a wrong guy.

Unfortunately, this happened to me for several hundred times. But, I won't give up. I will keep looking for you, Matsukaze.

* * *

_(Tenma's POV)_

Ah, finally reached my dream job.

I was standing in front of a huge building. This is where I work as a council. I was in my tuxedo along with my lucky red tie. Carrying my black briefcase, I walked into the lawyer firm to begin my career as a council.

I took the course about laws and acts right after I was graduated from high school. It took 3 years to me to master everything before I could throw square hat up to the sky. Being a council, or you could say a lawyer, is a dream job for me of one word - believe.

So I took an elevator to the third floor of the firm, and I walked into the public council department. Here, the clients aka the defendants don't have to pay any retaining fees as they are from poor communities.

"Hey, good morning guys," I greeted, "I'm Matsukaze Tenma, hope we'll get along!"

"Hey, Matsukaze," greeted a nice-looking man with his spectacles on, "I'm Kidou Yuuto. Just call me Kidou-san. I will guide you to prove that our defendants are innocent."

I threw a big smile to Kidou-san. Then I looked around and found new colleagues. One of them has a nice-looking grey hair and he's sitting beside me. I walked towards him and attempted to handshake with him. "Hey Matsukaze," he opened his mouth, "my name is Shindou Takuto. Hope we'll get along!"

"Same to you," I shook my hand with him while throwing my signature big smile to him.

After that, I put my stuff on my new office desk, grabbed some files and started my new career as a lawyer, or a council if you say so.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

But, things aren't getting along with Tenma. Or you could say, his career is being ruined.

At first, he would sure he would make it, and he would like to trust his clients. But then, he had an old friend who's trying to against him in the court. Old friend, but new enemy. He is Matatagi Hayato, one of the most successful public prosecutors in Japan as he won various cases. A very good example was made a year ago; he put Sakuma Jirou behind the bars for the rest of his life as the murderer set up a very complete and complex plan of murdering Haruna, a secretary from a well-known company named Raimei Enterprise. At first Sakuma denied everything he had done on Haruna, but Matatagi pushed him very hard until the case was officially closed.

Tenma met Matatagi several times in the same court and in different court cases. Matatagi always won in every single case they debated. And that's why Tenma started to lose his faith towards the job.

Weeks later, he's seen half-reading the file and half-listening to his clients. But, Tenma would end up saying, "I'll try your best to deduct your sentence." This made his clients gone crazy as hell, and even Kidou face-palmed.

Meanwhile, Shindou made his good effort while doing his job. He fully trusted his clients and used empathy during his cases on court. No matter how good the public prosecutors debate, he always ended up winning and his clients smiling because of being excused.

Psychological factor. That's the main point. Tenma had a row with Matatagi because of the phone.

Slowly, Kidou started to guide Shindou towards the better way to win the cases. Tenma was ignored. Tenma's behavior while solving cases was like a trauma to Kidou. That's why Kidou lost trust to him. Tenma knew this mistake, but he knew that he wouldn't change as his colleagues and his boss already lost trust to him.

And it was 8pm and it's time to go home. Tenma would take a cab and on his way home.

His house was located right beside Kaijo High. That was his late uncle's house. Tenma used to live with his mother until he was enrolled into university, then he moved to live with his uncle. Tenma's uncle passed away months ago because of cancer, so Tenma was now the owner of the house. Fortunately his good cooking skill was inherited by his mom, so he could take care of himself.

There's only one word to describe his house – messy. He didn't have enough time to clean up as he had to work 24/7 as a lawyer, solving the case, planning strategies and typing reports. He was a clean freak when he was in his study times, but now he didn't have time to do the house chores since he started his career as council months ago.

He opened the door and took off his nice shoes. He closed the door, obviously, and got some clean clothes and a towel to take a shower. After that, he took a packet of instant noodles and cooked it. He was so tired; he didn't have enough time to cook better meals than noodles. That's his dinner every night. At this time, his phone would ring and he would pick up at the right moment.

"Hey mom," he always started his conversation with these two words.

He took about 10 minutes to have a talk with his mother. He always complained about his job because he had lost interest to his interested job. Although his mother was now a grocery owner in his hometown, Tenma wouldn't forget about his mother as she raised him up until now.

Tenma ended up his conversation with "Good night mom" before heading to his bedroom. And his daily routine continued.

* * *

**All I have to do is typing chapter 4 and waiting for reviews, so REVIEWS ARE PLEASED XD**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4 is up, pals... I'm expecting more followers of the story...**

* * *

**Reunion**

A blonde was seeing walking into the music room, carrying a guitar bag with the name 'Kinako' on it. Probably Kinako was her name. Kinako sat down, unzipped the guitar and started plucking it.

Kinako was now studying music in the university where Tsurugi attends. To her, music is her life, and she was gifted a beautiful voice so she could be a vocalist of a famous band or a well-known solo artist. She is talented as she mastered piano and guitar and even saxophone.

She was enjoying her part with her music when suddenly she heard a loud bang outside the music room. She quickly put down her guitar and ran towards the only window opened in the music room. She looked outside and she was petrified.

There was a person lying on the sand. The person was probably fallen down as the person's face faced the sand. The person wore dark blue jeans along with a black jacket. Strangely he has a pair of ponytails and his hair colour is unusually pink. Later he was recognized as Kirino Ranmaru, one of the candidates for being a Japanese artist. Another future star.

Kinako then looked up and started to imagine. "Kirino was falling from this three-story-high building?" she thought. She was too busy doing imagining beside the window; she didn't realize that the crowd was standing near Kirino and below her. Among the crowd, a cyan-hair guy looked up and found the blonde at the window. He pointed at Kinako and started the rumor. "Look, she's pushing him off the music room!" said Kariya Masaki, who was close to Kirino in the same university and he is a rumor specialist. Seconds later the crowd made noises and the crowd stood at Kariya's side.

Eventually, Kinako was found guilty.

* * *

Back to the council department, Kinako was sitting in front of Tenma. You could see some tears from Kinako's yellow eyes as she was innocent.

"Help me please…" she begged.

Tenma was seen running through a file. He was studying about Kinako's case as well. Or more precisely, half-reading.

"Yes, I will help," said Tenma with a poker face, "I will help you to reduce your sentence." And Tenma said the same sentence again. Why? He saw the name 'Matatagi Hayato' on the file, and Tenma would up against this famous public prosecutor in Kinako's case. Tenma predicted that he would lose, and that's why Tenma said this.

Kinako felt disappointed. She cried. Now nobody believed her. She didn't bid farewell, instead she ran towards the exit, leaving Tenma alone. Tenma looked at his client running away, in an awkward face.

Kidou, who was sitting in his place and witnessing the whole thing, shook his head and then he face-palmed.

xXx

"Tsurugi… no one believes me… now…" Kinako was sobbing beside the pointy hair dude. The two classmates in the same university were in a park nearby in the middle of the night.

"Kinako," Tsurugi looked at Kinako's yellow eyes, "look at me." Kinako followed Tsurugi's words. Tsurugi stared at Kinako's eyes while Kinako was still confused. It took moments for Tsurugi to read Kinako's minds. About the incident of Kirino falling from the building where Kinako was.

"I know you're innocent," said Tsurugi, "and I will trust you."

Kinako then hugged Tsurugi.

"Thanks… Tsurugi…"

* * *

**GIRL SUSPECTED OF MURDERING FUTURE STAR** was the headline of Inazuma Daily on the next day. And the rumor says the judgment day for Kinako will be held on the same day as well.

Tsurugi was walking into the hall when he saw some of his mates reading the newspaper.

"So, Kinako is going to be judged today?" said a whinette who's holding the newspaper.

Tsurugi walked towards the whinette. "Hakuryuu, is the judgment day is today?" Hakuryuu put down the newspaper onto the table. He then showed Tsurugi the headline.

"Let me read…" Tsurugi murmured while studying the newspaper.

_...Kinako was suspected attempting to kill the future star, Kirino Ranmaru. And today, she will be defended by her public council, Matsukaze Tenma, and…_

Tsurugi halted. He looked away from the newspaper, trying to remember something. Then he looked back to the newspaper again, and spotted the picture of Matsukaze Tenma with his tuxedo.

"This face… is the one exactly the same as I remembered!" Tsurugi monologued and he put a smile on his face.

"IT'S HIM!" Tsurugi shouted happily right before he ran away from Hakuryuu, "THANKS DUDE! I have something important to do!" Hakuryuu looked at Tsurugi, wondering what Tsurugi was doing.

Tsurugi ran as fast as he could until he reached the main entrance of the university. He smiled.

"Finally. I found you."

Tsurugi ran away from the university, with his bag. Since the law court was just a couple of streets away from the university, Tsurugi reached the law court in a few minutes' time.

xXx

Back to the jail, Fudou was seen reading the same newspaper. He focused on the picture of Tenma for few minutes and unconsciously he made an evil smile on his face.

"What's the matter?" asked Sakuma Jirou, one of his jail-mates.

Fudou replied, "Nothing."

"So… why are you staring these pictures?" asked Sakuma. Fudou was still focusing on the picture of Tenma. There's a picture of Matatagi beside Tenma.

"I knew one of these lawyers…" Fudou smirked.

Sakuma raised an eyebrow, wondering why.

"I have an unfinished business, with him…" Fudou cracked an evil laugh.

* * *

Now Tsurugi was seen hiding a few feet away from Tenma and Kinako.

"Now Kinako. Listen. I will ask you these questions and all you have to do is just follow the answer script given," Tenma gave Kinako a paper, of what Tenma would ask in the court.

"No."

"Can you be cooperative with me?"

"NO."

"Then you should self-defend, Kinako. I helped you to reduce sentence, didn't I?"

"You don't trust me, you-"

"CUT IT OFF!" Tsurugi interrupted.

Tenma and Kinako stood awkwardly, watching Tsurugi's appearance.

"Aren't you supposed to-"

"Sorry Kinako, space me for a moment," Tsurugi then pulled Tenma aside.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Tenma almost shouted.

"Kinako is innocent. I can prove it," said Tsurugi.

"Really?"

"Yes, I do believe in her," Tsurugi unconsciously looked at Tenma's eyes.

"But, the evidence is a disadvantage to…" Tenma said when Tsurugi said the same sentence.

Tenma was shocked. "_That guy is a copy cat,_" he monologued.

"You said I'm a copy cat?" asked Tsurugi.

Tenma gently shook his head. "YOU LIED!" Tsurugi read Tenma's mind again before he'd say.

"But, how could you really read my mind?" Tenma was speaking when Tsurugi said the exact sentence, again.

Tenma was shocked.

Tsurugi took out the dairy from his bag.

"Don't you remember this?" asked Tsurugi.

Tenma snatched the book and looked at the cover. It was the same book as he gave to Tsurugi. Tenma finally remembered something.

"Are… you… Tsurugi…" Tenma spoke.

"I'm back, Matsukaze, to fulfill the promise," Tsurugi smirked.

* * *

**I need more reviews... I mean, I NEED MORE REVIEWS (stares)**


	5. Believe

**Recently I got some Inazuma Eleven trading cards from a Hong Kong friend and I was like:  
OMG I LOVE THIS I WONT LOSE IT (internal scream)**

**BTW the story is updated, enjoy, review, favorite and follow.**

* * *

**Believe**

"Tsu… Tsurugi!"Tenma was still shocked, "Why did you appear at the wrong moment?"

"Listen," Tsurugi patted Tenma's shoulders, "I can read someone's mind, don't you remember? You will think I'm a maniac, but you must believe me. Don't hesitate."

"So… Kinako is innocent?" Tenma started to believe Tsurugi, although it was just a quick reunion.

"But didn't you say that the evidence collected is a disadvantage for Kinako?"

"You… have those?"

"Here," Tsurugi gave Tenma some evidence about Kinako. Tenma received the evidence and he made a quick look at the paper-shaped evidence. About Kinako's behavior, discipline and semester results.

"Got it, I hope I can make it."

"Good, I'll be there for you."

* * *

"…and according to Act 175 of Murder, for those who attempted to commit a murder but failed to kill the victim, he or she should be sentenced for two years behind bars or four years on probation," said Matatagi.

The battle between Matatagi and Tenma continued when Tenma, who was sitting beside Kinako, stood up and started his speech.

"A very good after noon to the Bar, our respective public prosecutor of the case, my defendant and the witnesses. Just like what the prosecutor told us, my defendant, that is Nanobana Kinako, or Kinako for short, attempted to kill the main victim of the case, that is our future star, Kirino Ranmaru. I, would like to disaffirm the criminality that has stated by the prosecutor."

Kinako was shocked. She couldn't believe that her council's attitude would change completely after Tsurugi's appearance. Tsurugi, who was sitting among the crowd, smiled.

"Wait, are you crazy?" Kinako looked at Tenma, "I thought you didn't trust me…"

Tenma shook his head gently.

"Things will work out somehow."

"Ok, now, prove me that our defendant is innocent in the case," the gownsman said. This gownsman is later known as Tsunami Jousuke, who likes to act cool in front of the court but actually he is a weirdo off the court.

And the debate between Tenma and Matatagi began, just like a clash between a Pegasus and a hawk. Tenma helped Kinako to defend from being sentenced, by using the evidence that Tsurugi gave. Meanwhile, Matatagi was finding a path to counter Tenma's evidence. Sometimes, Tenma looked at Tsurugi, and asked Tsurugi silently if there's a chance to win Matatagi, and the case. Tsurugi replied Tenma with signs of either thumbs up or thumbs down.

"…as you can see, Kinako is not a rival with Kirino. Kinako was jealous of Kirino's talent but she has a kind heart. She believes in karma, so that's impossible if Kinako wants to kill him. Also, Kinako is the only person in the music room. So, Kinako should be excused," Tenma ended his conclusion speech. He walked back to Kinako's side and sit beside her. Tenma adjusted his bang before turning his head towards Tsurugi.

"_So, how's my performance and my speech?_" Tenma asked.

Tsurugi replied with a thumbs-up sign.

"_And what's the judgement for Kinako? Excused or sentenced?_" and Tenma was replied again with a thumbs-up sign.

Tenma smiled and sighed in relief.

* * *

"Thank you for trusting me," the voice was from Kinako, who was standing between Tsurugi and Tenma, looked at her council, "but I was shocked when you changed your attitude from the beginning."

Tenma smiled while looking Tsurugi for a moment, "Well Kinako, actually… You shall thank him instead; he taught me to believe in one."

Tsurugi smirked. "There's no need to tha-" Kinako's sudden hug made Tsurugi shocked a little, "You-You're welcomed, Kinako."

"OK, let's call it a day, and… uhm… I need to go home now," said Tenma who was just standing aside. Kinako then let go Tsurugi.

"Matsukaze, won't you mind if I send you home?" Tsurugi asked for accompany.

"Uhm… OK," Tenma agreed.

"Tsurugi, how about me?" Kinako interrupted.

"Well, I called Hakuryuu to pick you up," Tsurugi answered while sending texts to his best buddy, "Matsukaze, shall we go now?"

"Yes," said Tenma.

So Tsurugi walked with Tenma, leaving Kinako alone as Kinako had to wait for Hakuryuu because she had to. Since Kaijo High was just three streets away from the law court, Tenma and Tsurugi decided to walk home. While on their way home, Tsurugi told Tenma about his aftermath after the accident he encountered. Later, it was revealed that he was currently living alone in his empty house, located near Touou Academy, which was a 20-minute-drive from the university he's attending. Tsurugi has a good cooking skill as well, and he's good at doing house chores. Meanwhile, Tenma attended Seirin High school after graduated from Raimon.

"And here's my home," said Tenma while he was attempting to unlock the front door, and the door was opened and both guys entered the house.

"CRAP! WHAT A MESS!" Tsurugi shook his head while looking at the horrible state of Tenma's house.

"Sorry… uhm…" Tenma tried to explain these but Tsurugi knew what Tenma meant.

"So, because of the cases? Let me help you with the chores," said Tsurugi before grabbing the sweeper nearby and started the cleaning job. Tsurugi washed dishes and mopped the floor; meanwhile Tenma went for laundry as well. It took an hour for them, and Tenma's house was now spike and span.

"Thanks," said Tenma while wiping his sweat off his forehead, "my house is REALLY clean now."

"You're welcomed," Tsurugi replied, "but wait for me for about an hour. Stay here and I'll be right back." Tsurugi then left Tenma's house, leaving Tenma alone in his house.

"Wait, why all of a sudden…"

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" said Tenma. Tenma and Tsurugi were in the dining room.

"OK, enjoy your meal," Tsurugi replied, and both Tenma and Tsurugi started to have their dinner. The dinner of the day was two plates of chicken chop along with two glasses of iced lemon tea. Tenma sliced the chicken chop and had his first bite.

"Mmmm…. Tasty! I didn't expect that your cooking skill is SO good," Tenma smiled brightly while looking at Tsurugi.

"I know right," Tsurugi replied.

"So... uhm… you decided to move to here?" asked Tenma while having his second bite in happy mood.

Tsurugi nodded, "so I can cook for you, every day."

"Other than that?"

"The promise I made to you. But, do you believe this?"

"At first, no. But since you appeared again this afternoon, YES."

"That's great. So I will protect you, always. But, I think…" Tsurugi silenced himself for seconds.

"What's the matter?"

"Fudou is released from jail…"

"Really?" Tenma's face turned serious.

"I will check when I reach the jail."

* * *

The next day, with a black jacket and a pair of dark purple trousers, Tsurugi made a short visit to the jail, where Fudou belonged to.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" a police officer greeted Tsurugi with a great smile.

"OK, hang on…" the officer then checked by using the computer nearby, "I'm sorry to tell you that Fudou is released an hour ago."

**"Wait- what?"**


	6. Confessions

**Here's the latest chapter, and feel free to read it. Warning: breaking news after the chapter.**

* * *

**Confessions**

_(Tenma's POV)_

It was a few days' past since I had done with Kinako's case. Now I could say that I'm friend with Kinako now after the case. Since then, she visited the department every afternoon, only to cheer up the atmosphere by singing and playing music to us. Meanwhile, a couple of days ago I was texted by Tsurugi. From the text, I knew that the daredevil Fudou was just released from jail, but I had no worries as Tsurugi will protect me until Fudou was no longer threatening me.

Back to today, there's only Shindou and I who were sitting in the department, either running through upcoming cases or reading newspapers. Kidou-san and my other colleagues offered Shindou and I for lunch gathering, but we weren't hungry at the moment.

I took out a file labeled "Burglar case" as I was so interested in the breaking-in cases. Well, this kind of case is quite challenging as there was no witnesses of the case, so I rather take it as a challenge. I was about to open the file when my phone rang. I grabbed my phone, and it was a message from Tsurugi.

"Sorry Matsukaze, but I will stay back at the university until 9pm. Currently working on a project with Kinako. From, Tsurugi." The message was read.

Tsurugi is a university student, and it's common as a university student always faces to face with projects and assignments until he's graduated. I can understand about this, so this isn't a need to sorry about.

I put my phone aside and open the file. Then, I grabbed my pen and a piece of paper to jot down the main points while running through the burglar case. It took moments for me to realize that I'm hungry as I was too busy with the case. I was about to pause my workings when someone called my name.

"Matsukaze."

I looked up, and I saw Shindou who was standing in front of me.

"Shi… Shindou…"

"He… I bought teppanyaki and sushi as lunch. Do you want to have some? My treat."

"OK, thanks Shindou!" I was so hungry, and I was thankful to Shindou.

So Shindou placed the food on my office desk right after I put my belongings to aside. The teppanyaki and sushi looked delicious so I grabbed the food without hesitations.

"Eat as much as you like," Shindou said.

"Erm… Shindou, don't you want to have some?"

"No thanks… I'm on diet."

"OK, I see…" then I headed back to the food until I had finished the food he bought.

"Phew…" I sighed in relief, "my tummy is so full. Thanks Shindou!"

"You're welcomed, by the way, please don't call me Shindou next time… just call me Takuto… Tenma…"

"What?" Seriously I'm confusing right now. He wanted me to call him Takuto, and he called me Tenma. Is he alright? The worse thing was, he stood up and walked towards me. His hands rested on my shoulders.

"You know what; I fell in love with you since you began your job here. I knew we're guys, but… I knew I have to date a girl but… I don't know why… I'm starting to like a guy… towards you…"

Unexpectedly, he sat on my lap. This made me shock in embarrassment. "E-EH?!"

His lips were approaching my left ear."I love you, Tenma…" he whispered, "will you… accept my love?"

That cold wind from his mouth shivers my ear. Thankfully he removed his lips from my ear. I was completely speechless. He's a guy, and he's falling in love with me, and he is… seductive? Since when did I fall in love with him as well?

"I will take the answer as yes…" Shindou then pressed his lips on my lips, softly. I tried to close my lips tight but his tongue easily broke through my mouth. I could feel that my tongue was dancing with his. Seconds later, we broke the kiss to catch some air.

"I… love you too… Takuto…"

* * *

_(Tsurugi's POV)_

I was still reading my biochemistry reference book, and I was sitting at the opposite of Kinako and Hakuryuu in the library. Not forget to mention that my best buddy was sitting beside her. Kinako sensed that my best buddy sitting beside her. She stood up and immediately grabbed a place beside me. I saw her smiling while she's sitting next to me.

"Hey, why do you sit beside Tsurugi? Are you trying to avoid me?" asked Hakuryuu.

"You're a pervert," said Kinako.

I giggled. Since when Hakuryuu has been a pervert?

"NO, I'm NOT a pervert, it's Tsurugi's fault; he called me to fetch you after the case and he ended up walking your lawyer! Explain this," said Hakuryuu to Kinako.

"You're annoying anyway," Kinako said with a cute tune.

"Say what?" Hakuryuu almost screamed. I smirked.

"C'mon dude, we're at library," I said.

Kinako and Hakuryuu looked cute when they're stalking each other. I knew that my best buddy had a crush on the blonde as he kept on following and flirting her since we entered the university, and he ended up being scolded or shouted by Kinako. My eyes told me that Hakuryuu has a crush on Kinako, too bad Kinako treat this as a threat. I'm shipping both of them, after all.

I took out my phone and checked if I would miss some calls under the silent mode. And I found out Matsukaze left a message to me.

"Dinner with my friends. Will be back at 10pm. Prepare dinner for yourself. By, Matsukaze." That means, he would be back in an hour's time. It was 20 minutes to 9pm now. I stood up, bid farewell to my friends and walked out from the university.

I decided to save my budget so I walked home. Being a university student isn't easy as you must spare a lot of budget for studies. Furthermore, my walking speed could take me 20 minutes from university to Matsukaze's house, so it was unnecessary if I take a bus or a tab to the journey home.

xXx

I was 500 metres away from Matsukaze's house when my phone rang. I picked up the call and I could recognize Kinako's voice.

"Tsurugi!"

"Yes, Kinako?"

"I have something to tell you."

I was approaching Matsukaze's house until I could see the building.

"You know what, Tsurugi… Loving someone means you know him, and treat him as a hero…"

"OK, go on…" and I saw Matsukaze standing face to face with a mysterious man in front of the front door. And according to my general knowledge, and thanks to the newspaper, the man's name was Shindou Takuto, a.k.a. Matsukaze's colleague.

"And I want to tell you that…" Kinako continued.

And I saw Shindou who was kissing Matsukaze. At the same time, a jealousy came to my heart. I felt heartbroken. Actually I fell in love with him since I was a housemate with him. But, I didn't dare to confess to him as it sounds wrong if a guy fell in love with another guy. Now Matsukaze looked OK with the boys' love but he was taken by Shindou before I could realize about it.

I dropped my phone away from my ear. And I could see Shindou walking into Matsukaze's house with Matsukaze right before I could feel the rain. Not sure if my face was wet because of the raindrops, or my teardrops. Kinako said something while my phone was off my ears, but I barely heard something, "…like…"

I turned away from his house. Then, with a wet body, I walked slowly towards the bus station and took a journey to my own house. Did you realize that I'm a spender when I'm not feeling well emotionally?

And it took several minutes for me to realize one thing; I'm Kinako's crush.

xXx

It's 10pm now, and I got home and took a shower. After shower, my phone rang. I received a message from Matsukaze.

"Where are you now? I'm so worried about you."

I left my phone without texting to him. And he had time worrying me while going out with his boyfriend? The world's going upside down.

An hour later, I received another text, from same person.

"Something's not right… there's an intruder in my house… better come here now…"

Well, shit.

* * *

**Sorry guys, as March test is around the corner, I will update the story a week after the test… Around 21****st**** of March I guess… So, I will concentrate on my studies and meanwhile I will try to come out with more fantastic ideas of the story. See you then, and God bless me and you all…**

**Note: March 8, 2014 – Malaysian Airlines MH370 was reported missing on the way from KL to Beijing… Let's all pray for MH370 and hundreds of lives inside it… **


	7. Trouble

**I'm back! Isn't it great? (Gives a big smile)**

**BTW the test results for me are less expected than I am… better work hard next time…**

* * *

**Trouble**

11pm.

Tenma was seen lying on the bed, with his phone.

His phone rang again. Tenma grabbed the phone and checked the message. The message was read "I'll be there". Tenma received this message repeatedly since Fudou was released. He suspected it was a prank test from Tsurugi but the university student proved it wrong.

And now, the prank test was sent to his phone again.

This time without hesitation, Tenma decided to redial the number obtained from the text.

Tenma pushed the 'call' button. Strangely, he could hear something ringing. Probably someone was around him, he guessed. Tenma was petrified. He quickly ended the call and sent a text to Tsurugi.

Minutes later Tsurugi arrived.

"Matsukaze… What's happening?"

Tenma didn't reply. Instead, he picked up his phone and redialed the same number. And the same ringtone was heard again. Tsurugi's mind told him the phone was from his bedroom, the room where it was used to be a storeroom for Tenma. Tsurugi hinted to cover Tenma and prepared for the trouble.

Tsurugi approached the door slowly before he put his hand on the doorknob. Eventually, the ringtone was clearly heard behind the door. Tsurugi grabbed the doorknob and slightly turned the doorknob, not to alert someone behind the door. With a deep breath, Tsurugi then slammed the door wide open and immediately lit the room.

There was no one in the room.

The ringtone could be heard, still.

Tsurugi then found a Nokia 3310 right behind the door. He picked up the phone with the help of the tissues, to not locate his fingerprints on the phone.

"Darn it! Who was so bored to set up this prank?" asked Tsurugi.

"Fudou… I guess…" Tenma muttered.

"Matsukaze, just call the police for help."

"Alright."

"I hope the police will investigate this… seriously…"

* * *

"What the hell? The police said they have no ideas about who's making this prank?" Tsurugi almost shouted while on the way home with Tenma, the next morning.

"Calm down, Tsurugi…" said the brunette, "they might have no ideas at all for now."

Tsurugi sighed, "Alright…"

The two were slowly approaching Tenma's house when Tsurugi sensed something wrong. Tsurugi noticed the smoke floating out from Tenma's house before Tenma did notice about this serious trouble.

"Tsu-Tsurugi, is that-" Tenma muttered. Tsurugi called the police without hesitation.

Moments later, a petrol car arrived. A police officer was seen getting off the car.

"Any problem, my friends? Sir Endou will come for help," Endou Mamoru, who is one of the police officers in Japan, introduced himself. Tenma asked if he could call him Endou-san, and Endou nodded.

"So, Endou-san, can you protect us to get to my house?" asked Tenma, "I'm afraid that there's a terrorist who's going to kill us."

"Sure, no problem. You will be all fine," Endou threw a big smile and giggled.

Soon, Endou walked towards the house, with Tenma and Tsurugi behind the police officer. It took about a minute for them to approach the front door of the house.

Without hesitation, Endou kicked the door very hard.

**BANG.**

And he realized that the smoke was from a smoke grenade.

"Oh, come on! Another prank again?" Tsurugi shouted, **"I'm sick of you, Fudou!"**

"Relax," Tenma patted Tsurugi's shoulders.

"I hope I will investigate this more," murmured Endou while staring at the puffing smoke grenade.

Meanwhile outside Tenma's house, there was a person standing behind a big tree, carrying his black backpack. He threw an evil smile before he secretly fled from the house.

* * *

The same night, Tsurugi walked into a restaurant as he was leaving Tenma with Shindou for their date. He was going to take a place to sit when he found out the restaurant was crowded. He finally found a seat and he took the seat, after searching for a few minutes.

What Tsurugi didn't know was, he was sitting right beside Fudou.

"So, how's your day?" Fudou asked.

"Annoyed."

"Well, I'm glade to hear that."

"Fu-Fudou?"

"You know who I am. Such a genius," Fudou's right hand was approaching Tsurugi's right shoulder, "for 10 years I'm looking and planning to revenge. Now, this is the right time." Fudou cracked an evil laugh, which annoyed Tsurugi.

Tsurugi grabbed the opportunity and grabbed Fudou's right arm. He then slammed Fudou onto the floor, causing the crowd panicking.

"I'm telling you; **if you dared to threaten me, then I'll kill you!**"Tsurugi then left the restaurant, with Fudou alone who's still on the ground, cracking an evil laugh again.

xXx

Tsurugi reached Tenma's house right after releasing his anger towards Fudou.

"I'm home," Tsurugi opened the door.

"Welcome back," said Tenma, while holding a plate of food, "dinner is ready… What happened to you?"

"Erm… Nothing…" Tsurugi then grabbed a seat and ready to eat. Tenma placed the plate onto the table before grabbing his seat as well.

"Thanks for the food," said Tsurugi, right before they had their dinner, which consisted of fried rice. And the conversation was carried between Tenma and Tsurugi.

"So, Matsukaze, how's your mother's shop going?"

"Yes, pretty well… I called my mom yesterday."

"And what did she say?"

"She never rests; her shop is always visited with a lot of customers. She said she needs to employ someone to help her."

"Really?"

"Yes! So, do you want to apply for this job?"

"No thanks… I need to study first."

"I see."

"So… here's a question; where's the shop? Maybe I will pay a visit one day…"

"Osaka. Osaka is my hometown, my lovely hometown."

"I see… but, I remembered when I visited Osaka weeks ago, there are a lot of grocery shops."

"Really? So, did you see a shop that says 'Hakuren Shop'?"

"Hakuren Shop?"

"Yes, that belongs to my mom."

"Really? Too bad I didn't notice that."

"Yeah, I think we shall go there when I'm off the cases. My mom is really friendly; I think she will give you a discount."

"Sure, why not?"

The two were having their conversation happily, but what they didn't know was, someone was eavesdropping the whole conversation.

"Fuck yeah, I got this whole thing," Fudou threw an evil smile while holding the eavesdropping device along with a headphone, near Tenma's house. Fudou then packed up his things into his white van, before driving to his destination.

* * *

**NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE**


	8. Guilt

**What a holiday… but I really hate holiday homework… Sensei, can I give up? (flips table)**

* * *

**Guilt**

_(Time skip: one month later)_

**FIRE NATION ATTACKED IN OSAKA  
**_OSAKA - A fire occurred last night, causing a woman in her forties death instantly in the fire. The only victim, Fudou Akio, 30, was slightly burned at his left calf and was brought to provide evidence for further investigation of the fire.  
The fire nation attacked Hakuren Shop, and…_

"Ha-Hakuren Shop?" Tsurugi was shocked while reading the headline news on the news paper.

"What happened?" Kinako, who was sitting beside him in the hall, asked.

"Hakuren shop… that reminds me something…" Tsurugi answered.

Hakuryuu walked towards Tsurugi and Kinako, before grabbing a seat right beside Kinako.

"Hey pervert, get away from me," Kinako then moved her chair closer to Tsurugi.

"_Tsurugi, you bastard!_" Hakuryuu monologued. Tsurugi smirked; he read it.

"So Kinako," Tsurugi turned his head towards Kinako, "can you meet me after session? I want to bring you to somewhere else."

"Oh lovely!" Kinako thought she was going on a date. With her crush.

xXx

Tsurugi and Kinako ended up at Osaka, attending Tenma's mother's funeral. Tenma's relatives attended the funeral and they were currently reciting prayers. Tenma was seen sobbing in a corner in the hall.

"Matsukaze," Tsurugi approached Tenma before patting his shoulder, "I'm sorry…"

Tenma wiped his tears off. He barely threw a word due to the loss of her mother.

Kinako wasn't happy as things never come along with her mind, but she felt sorry as someone who helped her a month ago had lost the person he cared so much. "I promise both of us will help you," said Kinako, "so cheer up, OK?"

Tenma nodded. "But, she managed to leave me a message… before she's gone…"

"A message?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yeah…" Tenma continued.

_(Start of flashback, Tenma's POV)_

It was a usual night days ago right before the fire nation attacked my mother's shop. I was working for extra hours in the firm. I was typing reports when my phone rang. I picked up my phone and the voice I heard was heard from my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Tenma. Aren't you sleeping yet?"

I looked at the clock and it said 10.45pm. "No, I'm working for extra hours now."

"I see, better take care."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcomed, my dear…"

"So, how's the shop going?"

"Good. All fine, I managed to get an assistant."

"I see. Mom, I think I'm going to continue my work soon."

"Wait!"

"What's the matter?"

"Before you hang up, you better listen to this."

"Yes, but why?"

"Nothing. I want to tell you that you must survive. As the darkness is invading your surroundings, you must survive. And you must resist the evil ones, and don't judge them with their appearances. You must be strong and remember: the stronger one will survive longer."

I was wondering why my mom would say that weird stuff. But anyway, I said thanks and goodbye and I hung up the phone.

_(End of flashback, Normal POV)_

"…and the next day I only knew that, that was her last message, and…" Tenma couldn't continue his words. He buried his head and began to cry again.

"Don't worry…" Tsurugi patted Tenma's back to comfort him, "Things will work out somehow. I hope the police will investigate this properly."

"Thanks, Tsurugi…"

* * *

"Matatagi, I need your help," Tenma was seen holding a phone in a park.  
"What kind of help? I knew we're enemies, but…"  
"Just shut up, ok? I really need your help!"  
"Why?"  
"About my mom…"  
"What's about your mom?"  
"You knew the news… and the problem is; now Takuto will take over as Fudou's council…"  
"Takuto? You mean Shindou?"  
"Yes…"  
"Please.. Put Fudou behind the bars… I had a row on him… You knew it…"

"Sorry but no," Matatagi was about to cut the line off.

"Wait! Don't you remember the phone incident 10 years back?"

"What's up with this? I'm so sick of you," Matatagi was annoyed.

"Actually…" Tenma decided to tell a lie to call for help, "yes, I put your phone on my table, I was so jealous about it, so I had to-"

"STOP IT!" Matatagi felt guilty and he almost shouted, "fine, fine! I know you're lying but… I will help you… I'm taking this case…"

"Really?" Tenma shouted in delight, "Thank you! Really THANK YOU!"

"Alright, I'm busy right now, see you then," Matatagi sighed in relief.

"Bye," Tenma cut off the line right before Shindou walked in.

"Takuto…"

"Sorry Tenma… But the fate doesn't go along with us…" Shindou then hugged Tenma.

"It's okay…" Tenma almost cried. But, Tenma's heart was bleeding as his lover had to stand on the devil's side; meanwhile he let go of his pride to ask Matatagi for help, only to protect himself and Tsurugi from being tortured by Fudou. "Help me, Matatagi, to justify the guilty one," Tenma whispered to himself.

So the next day, Tenma walked to Matatagi's house, only to arrange strategies on how to mark Fudou a GUILTY sign. Meanwhile, Shindou visited Fudou to understand Fudou's life even more, but the catch was; Shindou knew about Fudou's past with Tenma.

"You have to trust me, Shindou… I'm not guilty… Although I committed a murder, this time I didn't want to revenge… I didn't kill her…" said Fudou after he made a grandmother story in front of Shindou.

Now Shindou was in dilemma. He would feel guilty if he betrayed his lover, but if he put Fudou behind bars, he would be Fudou's next target as well. "What shall I do?" Shindou asked himself, "Please god… help me…"

* * *

And the judgment day for Fudou had started a week later. It was a clash between Shindou and Matatagi in the court. One was trying to ensure Fudou was pardoned; meanwhile another was debating for Fudou's guilt. Meanwhile, Tenma stayed at home. Since the judgment day fell on Sunday, Tsurugi was also waiting for the judgment as well.

"So, Matsukaze…" Tsurugi asked, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes."

"If I was you, I won't wait here for the results. I would like to walk out and… Oh well, if you want to stay here, then I'll stay…"

"Thanks…"

Moments later, Tsurugi stood up and attempted to leave Tenma alone.

"Tsurugi, where are-"

"Oh, I'm going to a supermarket nearby, I just remembered I need to buy something important."

"OK," Tenma smiled, "better come home as soon as possible!" Tsurugi smiled, before heading outside and walking towards the supermarket.

xXx

As Tsurugi left Tenma alone in his house, Tenma was getting more nervous than before. He was eager to get the results. An hour passed by and soon the hour hand and the minute hand stacked together on the clock. Tenma felt hungry but he didn't care about the food now.

**RING…**

Tenma picked up the phone. At the same time, Tsurugi opened the door. His left hand was carrying a small white plastic bag.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, but I tried my best," it was Matatagi's oice.

"Why?"

"Fudou is pardoned."

Tenma couldn't believe his ear. His hand lost the grip and his phone dropped onto the floor. Fortunately the phone landed on the sofa or the phone would be damaged.

Tsurugi witnessed the whole scene and he knew the results through Tenma's reaction and his sadly surprising face. His left hand lost the grip as well and the plastic bag was dropped.

**TLING**

A metal-like sound was heard.

* * *

**I smell suspense here XD**

**Feel free to predict the story flow after this chapter… (smiles brightly like Tsurugi)**


	9. Revenge

**Warning: Foul language.**

**(ps: I won't update weekly from now... I will update the story once in a while...)**

* * *

**Revenge**

"What? Fudou was pardoned?" Tsurugi was still standing at the door, questioning Tenma. Tenma recognized Tsurugi's voice. He turned his head around and found Tsurugi at the door, with the plastic bag beneath him.

"Tsurugi…"

"Fuck this! I cannot forgive this bastard!" Tsurugi then grabbed the plastic bag and headed towards his room. Tenma was worried about Tsurugi, as Tsurugi might hurt Fudou or eventually killed him for revenge. Tenma wouldn't like to face this horrible ending, as Tsurugi would be jailed forever.

Meanwhile in Tsurugi's room, Tsurugi looked frustrated. He was sitting on his simple bed, wondering why Fudou was pardoned. He then grabbed the plastic bag with his left hand and took out something in red from the plastic bag. It was later revealed as Tsurugi bought a red pocketknife for self-defense.

Tsurugi was staring at his new toy carefully, hoping that he would revenge at the right time. Tsurugi then checked his phone and found out that he received a message from an unknown number.

"Meet me at 11, parking lot at supermarket."

Who sent this mysterious message? Only Tsurugi knew the answer. He smirked. He knew that this would be the golden opportunity to revenge.

* * *

11pm.

Tsurugi was seen standing at the parking lot, as stated in the message. He wore a black shirt along with a pair of black jeans. A pair of black Nike running shoes would help him to improve his agility.

"C'mon Fudou! Don't be shy! Just give me your best shot!"

And he could hear the echoes as the parking lot is placed underneath the supermarket, plus there were only five cars in the parking lot. Things had gone creepier.

"You're 20 now, and I'm 10 years older than you…" the voice was heard from somewhere in the parking lot, "so your agility would be 10 times better than mine…"

"Don't hide, you bastard!" Tsurugi took out his pocketknife from his pocket, "Show yourself!"

And the lights inside the parking lot were switched off. Fudou switched the main switch off.

"Such a coward!" Tsurugi shouted, while still holding his knife.

Just then, Tsurugi's waist was hit. He felt the pain and he moaned. Seconds later he felt pain again as his face was punched from his left. He stumbled and landed on the ground with his limbs. He knew he would end up getting killed if the lights were remaining off. He got up and walked towards the main switch. But the dark surroundings made him facing more difficulties to find the main switch. It took a few minutes for him to find the main switch, as he had to dodge Fudou's attacks on the way to the main switch.

"Finally," Tsurugi sighed in relief as his hand finally touched the main switch, "such a cheater…" then he switched the lights on.

And now he only realized that he left his pocket knife at where he started. He walked swiftly towards the place where he lost the pocketknife. Just then, Fudou appeared along with Tsurugi's pocketknife. Fudou wore a black jacket along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Is that what you are looking for?" Fudou's right hand was holding the pocketknife, with the sharp ending pointing towards Tsurugi. Tsurugi attempted to take it back but Fudou withdrew it.

"JUST GIVE ME BACK THE FUCKING KNIFE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Huh?" Fudou sounded annoying, "how about no?"

"How about yes, you-"

Fudou made a sudden attack with the knife. He aimed at Tsurugi's neck, but Tsurugi managed to dodge it by lowering his body. Fudou was unhappy as the pocketknife didn't stab anything. Ensuring Fudou's hand made a full swing, Tsurugi quickly hit Fudou's right wrist with his left hand, causing the pocketknife dropped onto the ground. Upon that, Fudou made a foul play by punching Tsurugi's stomach with his left fist. Tsurugi quickly held his belly with his left hand, and tried to maintain his balance, but he failed.

Fudou quickly grabbed the pocketknife, and stared Tsurugi while he's on his feet and Tsurugi's lying on the ground, moaning for pain. Fudou threw an evil smile to Tsurugi.

xXx

"I'm home…" Tenma reached home, but no one in his house gave a response to him.

Usually Tsurugi would give him a welcome-back sign when Tenma arrived home. If he didn't, probably Tsurugi's sleeping at the moment. But when Tenma switched the lights on, he felt something wrong.

All doors in the house _(well, except the one and only front door)_ were remained open. Tenma put down his briefcase, took his shoes off, and searched Tsurugi everywhere in the house. But, Tsurugi was not found. Tenma called Tsurugi but ended up no response. Tenma started to worry about Tsurugi. He called Shindou for help.

"Takuto… I need your help…"  
"Tenma… what happened?"  
"Did you remember my roommate I told you days ago?"  
"You mean, Tsurugi Kyousuke, right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Why?"  
"I lost contact with him…"  
"Did he leave something?"  
"Not sure… Let me check…"

Tenma found a note on a refrigerator seconds later.

"Erm… it says _'I'm going to the supermarket'_…"  
"Got it, let's search for him at the supermarket."  
"Why?"  
"It's odd when you're going alone to the supermarket, as the supermarket is closed at this moment. Plus, there's only one supermarket at this area, so-"  
"Got it, see you there!"

Tenma hung up the phone. He wore his shoes, switched off the lights, closed the front door, and got onto a taxi to the supermarket.

"Come on Tsurugi… don't make me worry about you…" Tenma murmured.

xXx

Fudou was still standing in front of Tsurugi, with Tsurugi's pocketknife.

"You know what, Tsurugi," Fudou threw an evil smile to Tsurugi, "now the justice stands along my side! 10 years back, you father was killed because he had an affair with my wife! I shall kill him, and kill you as well…"

At the same time, Tenma arrived at the parking lot.

"But that Matsukaze jailed me! I thought my revenge on your father was over when he interrupted! I was about to kill you when HE SNAPPED THE GODAMN PICTURE! From that moment, its double trouble, isn't it?"

Tsurugi tried to get up but his body failed to do so. What he didn't know was; Tenma was witnessing the whole scene, unnoticed.

"**Good, now on one is around, and on one would like to save you. Just you and me… Just cry louder like when you were 10, and you will receive the same fate as your father! NOW, YOU MUST DIE!"**

Tenma couldn't hold any longer. He, who eavesdropped what Fudou told just now, ran towards Tsurugi, hoping Tsurugi would be fine and unharmed. Fudou was trying to stab Tsurugi's stomach but suddenly Tenma showed up in front of Tsurugi. Tenma's stomach was stabbed. Tenma collapsed on the ground.

"Tenma! Hang on!" Tsurugi kneeled on the ground, attempting to wake Tenma up. Tenma's hand was still holding his stomach as the blood was flowing without a pause from the stomach. Tenma almost fainted.

"You call me… Tenma?"

"Just hang on, Tenma! I will call for-" Tsurugi's left shoulder was backstabbed.

"Ah!" Tsurugi held his left shoulder to prevent the wound from bleeding, but the blood started to flow from the wound.

"Fuck you Fudou! Think you could escape from justice? I will revenge!"

Fudou kept Tsurugi's pocketknife into his pocket, and fled from the scene.

"Just hang on, Tenma! JUST HANG ON!" Tsurugi shouted.

Just then, Shindou arrived, but it's too late for him. He saw his lover bleeding on the ground while Tsurugi was trying to wake him up.

"Ten… Tenma…" Shindou ran towards the injured duo.

"You're late… how shall I call you?"

"Just call me Shindou."

"Shindou, call the ambulance! Call the police! NOW!"

"Go-got it!"

* * *

"Tenma's stomach was stabbed. He lost about a litre of blood but fortunately, the stab didn't harm his intestine. He will be fine," the doctor told Shindou and wounded Tsurugi about Tenma.

"Thank god," said Shindou. Tsurugi sighed in relief.

"If you need anything, just ask me. I'm Doctor Fuyuka," then she walked away from Shindou and Tsurugi.

"Thanks…" Tsurugi replied.

"So… I think Tenma will be-" Shindou was suddenly strangled by Tsurugi against the wall, "Wait, whet are you-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Tsurugi almost shouted while bringing his face closer to Shindou, "Tenma told me everything! You loved him, but you betrayed and hurt him! And when he was stabbed, where were you?"

Tsurugi then lost his grip.

"Shindou, don't ever hurt Tenma again!"

"I'm… I'm sorry"

"HMPH!" Tsurugi then walked swiftly away from Shindou.


End file.
